I'm Not That Short
by Raven of the Shadows
Summary: Teddy and Victoire are going to get married, and they need a flower girl…


**I'm Not That Short**

The Weasley-Potter gang was lounging in the sun by the Black Lake when Victoire's per owl, Kasper, flew down. It settled itself on the top of Lily Luna's head, who shrieked and pushed it off. She glared at her cousins who were laughing at her.

Lily untied the letter, but before she could open the seal, Fred snatched it away.

"Give it to me, you dolt!" She tried to take it back, but he raised his hand above his head, and she couldn't reach it even when she jumped. Cursing her small height, she huffed. "Kasper gave it to me!"

Fred turned his head up to look at the letter, which was still held out of her reach. He read: "To all my baby cousins at Hogwarts."

Hugo wrinkled his nose. "Why does she call us that? We're not _babies_."

" _You_ are," everyone but Lily and Rose said in unison.

"Merlin, you're all idiots. Read the letter, Fred," said Rose. His sister Roxanne slapped him on his leg and he cried out in protest.

"All right, all right, my dear violent cousins and sister. I see you females are not aware of the subtle skill of patience." James snorted, and Roxanne glared at both of them. Fred opened the letter, jumping backwards when Lily tried to grab it again. Albus pulled Lily to the ground and she fell in Lucy's lap, who protested loudly.

"'Dear cousins,'" Fred began in his best Victoire voice, "'It gives me immense pleasure to announce that Teddy and I are going to get married this summer. Yes, Lily, you read it right,'" Lily glared at Fred who smirked at her, "'I'm going to get married! Teddy wanted to tell you guys first, but I told him I will. Of course, he couldn't refuse.'" James and Fred started making kissing noises, and Lily couldn't help but snort.

"'Lily, Rose, Roxanne, Lucy, we are all going to Paris —' It is girl talk now," Fred said, grimacing. He passed the letter to Lily. "You read it."

She glared at Fred. "We are all going to Paris for shopping the week you get home." Rose frowned, but Lily could tell even her bookworm cousin was excited. "I've already asked Molly and Dom, and they've agreed. The boys can go make their own arrangements.'"

"Eugh! Who wants to go out of the country for _shopping_!" Albus backed off as four pairs of eyes glared at him. "Okay, okay, sorry."

"'Dom will obviously be my maid of honor, and you can decide among yourselves who the flower girl will be. Rest of you will be the bridesmaids. See you in three weeks! Hugs and Kisses, Victoire.'

"Who will be the flower girl, then?" Lily asked, a dangerous look on her face, daring them to say her name.

"You, of course," said James, ruffling her hair. _Git!_ She growled at him as she fixed her hair. "You're the shortest, little one."

Everyone else nodded and Lily sent a death glare in James' direction. He backed away, his grin faltering. Even he knew it was not good to mess with Lily Luna Potter.

"I'm not that short!" She stood up and walked away, but not before she heard Lucy saying, "Well, you won't wear heels, then."

 **o§o**

Lily glared at her image in the full-length mirror. She was wearing a knee-length, golden dress, which was matching the long dresses the bridesmaids were wearing. Her hair came down in slight waves, and there was a wreath of white and yellow daffodils with clusters of tiny pale blue blossoms on her head. She looked cute, not beautiful. She frowned.

Soon, it was time to walk down the altar. She walked arm-in-arm with Hugo — who was the ring carrier — ahead of everyone in the wedding march, and as she scattered the flower petals, she couldn't say the smile on her face was fake. She reached the altar and turned to wait for the bridesmaids and the bride. A huge grin broke out on her face when she saw Teddy gaping as Victoire came into sight.

Being a flower girl could be fun, too, she decided. But she wasn't going to do that again, ever!

 **o§o**

* * *

 **Word Count:** 700

 **Prompts used:**

From Home Economics and Knitting Patterns Class

• Write about a flower girl (the bridesmaid who throws flowers at a wedding).

From Writing Club

• Short Girl Appreciation Day - Write about someone who is short.


End file.
